


Reinos Extintos

by Fenrir_IndomitableSpirit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slavery, mercenary
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrir_IndomitableSpirit/pseuds/Fenrir_IndomitableSpirit
Summary: El clan de Barbablanca fue traicionado por Marshall D Teach. Se creía que los reinos de los D habían desaparecido hace varias décadas. Solo la magia de un D puede rivalizar a otro D. Vendiendo al primer comandante como un esclavo, ¿quien es el mercenario joven con pecas que lo libera?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Capitulo 1: La caída de un clan

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... es la primera vez que decido publicar algo (ni siquiera se si a alguien le va a interesar :"v) soy un asco en ingles también, por eso lo publique en español (mas razones para que nadie lo lea aquí :"v).
> 
> Pero si les interesa, o les gusta la historia díganmelo en los comentarios, así la continuo o no... tengo varias cosas escritas sobre esta historia pero solo la publicare si quieren mas.
> 
> Amo a Oda por crear One Piece <3

\---POV MARCO---

Hacia frío.

La celda no proporcionaba ningún tipo de consuelo. Con esposas de kairoseki y en el duro suelo solo esperaba, con la voluntad completamente rota, pensando en mi familia. ¿Estarán bien?, ¿Teach sigue consumiendo su magia manteniéndola encerrada?, ¿Pops, y todos mis hermanos siguen vivos?

\--------Flashback------------

Éramos de los clanes más fuertes que existían. Existían diversos clanes mágicos, el nuestro era uno de los cuatro más poderosos: el clan de Barbablanca era reconocido en todas las tierras tanto cercanas como lejanas. Pops le daba un lugar, una familia a quien lo necesitara y a pesar de la remarcada fuerza del clan se nos conocía por ser justos y honrados, ganando el respeto de los demás clanes.

Pero un día, el clan fue testigo de una de las más grandes traiciones. Teach traiciono a la familia, había ocultado su verdadera magia durante años, la oscuridad. Era la magia más profana y odiada que existía y revelo su nombre de nacimiento: Marshall D Teach. Hace mucho tiempo, existían grupos incluso más importantes que el nuestro: Los reinos de los D's pero los Marshall D fueron expulsados de los D's proclamando que eran una deshonra para la voluntad heredada que representaba ser uno de ellos. Los líderes de estos reinos eran reconocidos por su magia que era más fuerte que todas las otras, un poder oculto que solo poseían los verdaderos D's, eran conocidos por su feroz voluntad.

Los Marshall D alimentados por el rencor y el odio unió fuerzas con el gobierno mundial que quería derrocar los reinos de los D y atacaron a todas las casas reales. Se dice que mataron a todos con la sangre de estos reinos. Aniquilaron poblados, reinos y familias unidas al imperio de los D hasta que no quedo nada aparte de los Marshall D que por colaborar fueron perdonados de la muerte, pero fueron repudiado por todos por lo que hace varias décadas su descendencia se perdió. Todos pensaban que habían perecido igual que los reinos antiguos.

-¡Zehahahahaha, ¡ustedes son tan estúpidos!, ¿familia? A ustedes nunca los he considerado nada mío idiotas. Soy un D, el ultimo que existe, mi magia es capaz de aprisionar la suya. ¡Ustedes nunca podrían ganarme!

Yo y mis hermanos estábamos terriblemente heridos, Pops a pesar de tener una magia tan poderosa como controlar la tierra no podía hacer nada en contra de esta magia oscura. La pelea llego a su fin con nuestra derrota, nos encadenaron en el calabozo y el bastardo de Teach visitaba de vez en cuando para reírse de nosotros, de Pops.

Estábamos tan enojados, pero tan resignados al mismo tiempo. Nunca podríamos convocar nuestra magia de nuevo a menos que Teach quitara su magia de nosotros. Un día el bastardo bajo con ganas de "divertirse" tomo a Thatch y empezó a torturarlo. Pops quería hacer algo, defender a su hijo y Teach solo se burlaba de él, sus ojos bailando con diversión mientras miraba los esfuerzos de mi padre.

-Incluso aunque lo intentaras anciano, tu magia no puede derrotarme ninguna magia común puede. La única que es conocida para combatir mi oscuridad es una que se extinguió hace mucho tiempo. Solo los D tienen el poder para enfrentar mi magia. En especial uno: el reino de los Gol D, que se caracterizaban por el fuego, pero su descendencia pereció hace muchas décadas, nunca podrán derrotarme.

Todos estábamos sin habla, tenía razón nunca podríamos rivalizar la magia de un D y los reinos antiguos desaparecieron hace mucho. Solo pudimos observar cómo Teach tomo el control de nuestras tierras, como masacraba y esclavizaba a las personas, nuestra fe se apagó luego de eso, nuestra voluntad se perdió, nuestra magia pereció en el centro de nuestra alma y nuestro corazón termino hecho pedazos.

Un día Teach bajo al calabozo y se acercó a mí.

-Bueno excomandante Marco, traigo buenas noticias para ti. - Yo lo fulmine con la mirada, no podía hacer nada contra el pero tampoco me pondría dócil con el bastardo.

Bajaron más personas que reconocí. Eran enemigos de mi padre.

Todos me lanzaron miradas que solo podría describir como sucias. Me sentía expuesto y el miedo se empezó a instalar en mi corazón. -Zehahahahaha estas personas quieren comprarte excomandante. Pero no están seguro de si vales la pena así que decidí darles una probada de lo que podrían obtener contigo.

Me sacaron encadenado de la celda, aunque me resistí, mi familia gritaba que no me llevaran, tenía tanto miedo ya podía imaginar que pasaría conmigo. Me llevaron a un cuarto donde Teach había usado su magia para inmovilizarme y me quitaron las esposas y luego la ropa. Yo no podía hacer nada. -Zehahahahaha lo dejare aquí, diviértanse con él. - Salió dejándome solo con esos bastardos que me empezaron a manosear.

Fui violado por esas personas toda la noche.

Sufrí de todo tipo de humillaciones, estaba tan quebrado... solo quería morir.

La mañana siguiente me pusieron la ropa y las esposas, pero estaba completamente sucio en todas partes con su semen. Lo restregaron en mi cara, torso, en mis brazos y todos los lugares visibles para que todos supieran exactamente que me habían hecho. Cuando me llevaron al calabozo todos me miraban conmocionados y querían acercarse para darme consuelo, pero me dejaron en una celda individual.

-Lo siento hijo. - Dijo mi padre luego de la conmoción. Yo lo mire, estaba llorando con culpa por no poder proteger lo más importante que tenía: su familia.

-Pops, no es tu culpa, nunca pienses que lo es. Prefiero que me hagan eso a mí a que se lo hagan a cualquiera de ustedes yoi. - Intente darle una sonrisa tranquilizante, pero sé que no podía hacer nada para borrar la mirada rota en mis ojos azules.

Unas horas más tarde Teach bajo al calabozo de nuevo.

-¡Buenas noticias! Si lograste satisfacer a los clientes de ayer, así que decidieron comprarte. Serás un esclavo de ahora en adelante. - No tenía palabras, estaba tan roto que ya no me importaba nada. Me sacaron de la celda para llevarme a mis nuevos dueños. Mientras me arrastraban solo escuchaba los gritos suplicantes de mis hermanos, sus llantos y a mi padre llamando mi nombre.

\-------- Fin del Flashback------------

Ha pasado casi dos años desde entonces. Estoy entierras extranjeras y muy lejanas de mi verdadero hogar. He sido revendido muchas veces y pasado por varias manos. En este momento me habían vuelto a vender a un grupo de mercenarios que querían utilizarme. Me estaban llevando a una base utilizada únicamente como descanso y hospedaje para cualquier mercenario que viajaba por esos lugares mientras iba en una celda dentro de un carruaje simplemente pensaba en mi hogar, en mi familia deseando que estuvieran bien y anhelando verlos una vez mas.


	2. Capitulo 2: La base de los mercenarios

POV ACE.

Soy mercenario hace muchos años.

Antes yo era un D pero los reinos fueron destrozados antes que naciera. Todos conocen la historia de lo que ocurrió ya hace bastante tiempo que algunos lo consideran una leyenda. Lo que nadie sabe es que casi todas las descendencias de los D sobrevivieron. Pero se ocultaron por seguridad. 

Yo soy descendiente de dos reinos D: Portgas D y Gol D. Decidí llamarme Portgas Ace.

En el grupo de los D uno de los menos recordados eran los Portgas ya que nunca se involucraron en peleas ni guerras, eran de los más pacíficos. Por otro lado, los Gol D fueron reconocidos por su destreza en batalla y su poder del fuego. Al ser de 2 D herede ambos poderes de mis padres, el fuego y el viento, pero no utilizo mi magia debido a que pueden descubrir mi herencia.

Amo la libertad, dejé mi ciudad natal y me dispuse a viajar convirtiéndome en mercenario en el proceso. Los D somos entrenados desde pequeños por si nuestra herencia es revelada en algún momento para que podamos defendernos y luego nos separamos y emprendemos nuestros propios viajes y aventuras convirtiéndonos la mayoría de veces en criminales. Nunca trabajaríamos para el gobierno que fue el que destruyo nuestra historia.

Llegue a una de las bases de paso que tenemos los mercenarios. Es utilizado solo para los que viajamos, no pertenece a nadie en específico por lo que no ocurren peleas. Es una casa de dos pisos, abajo es un bar y arriba están las habitaciones.

Cuando entre no pude evitar notar que había un pequeño circulo donde varios se habían reunido y en el centro había un hombre rubio, se miraba joven, quizás unos 28 años con un extraño cabello en forma de piña que al contraste con la luz se miraba casi como un brillante dorado.

Fruncí el ceño. El tipo se miraba aterrorizado y se miraba como si estuviera intentando de contener las lágrimas, tenía la ropa desgarrada mientras trataba inútilmente de taparse mientras los otros solo gritaban cosas obscenas.

\- ¡Compré a este esclavo a las afueras del pueblo! Se ve bastante entero a pesar de ser uno, de seguro aun sirve para ser usado y aun ha de apretar. - Todos empezaron a reírse y yo estaba muy enojado. Si, los mercenarios no somos unos santos, pero yo no soy tan inhumano.

\- Lo alquilaremos 100 bellies la hora, y si se lo quieren llevar a casa y ser su nuevo dueño lo pueden comprar a solo 500,000,000 bellies. Bueno no es como si alguien quisiera comprar a un esclavo que ya ha sido usado, nadie pagaría tanto por esta basura.

Muchos idiotas empezaron a vitorear y a sacar 100 bellies mientras decidían el orden para turnarse. Rápidamente camine al centro y agarre la capucha de mi capa para taparme la cara, tenía puestos unos pantalones negros, botas negras y una camisa del mismo color y abajo tenía oculto mi sombrero vaquero naranja.

Puse los 500,000,000 bellies en la mesa con un golpe sordo y todos pararon de reírse mientras me miraban. -Lo compro.

Todos me miraban un poco conmocionados y el idiota que lo estaba vendiendo rápidamente se recompuso. – Era una broma si lo quieres tienes que pagar el doble.

Quizá el idiota esperaba que no lo comprara para el quedárselo. Saqué otros 500,000,000 bellies y los puse en la mesa.

-Dámelo ahora o te mato. - El tipo se impresiono un poco por el dinero, solo los mercenarios de renombre cargan consigo cantidades tan grandes y luego cuando logro recomponerse me pregunto mi nombre a lo que conteste diciéndoles Portgas Ace.

En ese momento sus expresiones faciales cambiaron al de absoluto terror. Tenía una gran reputación por ser uno de los diez mercenarios más fuertes y más difíciles de contratar. Rápidamente me entregaron al esclavo de ojos azules junto con las llaves de sus esposas. El rubio me miraban con miedo, bueno nadie podía ver mi rostro con la capucha tapándolo por lo que de seguro me miraba un poco aterrador.

Lo lleve conmigo y le pague al dueño del bar por una habitación en el segundo piso. Me dieron la llave y lleve conmigo al rubio. Cuando entramos note que el hombre estaba temblando. Probablemente tenía miedo de lo que le haría. Joder, ¿por cuánto sufrimiento pasó?

El hombre se estaba mirando los pies con la cabeza gacha y pude ver como estaba intentando desesperadamente no llorar.

Me quité mi capa y se la puse encima para taparlo. Rápidamente levanto la cabeza para verme totalmente conmocionado mientras que le quitaba las esposas con las llaves. Quizá se sorprendió por lo joven que me miraba, después de todo solo tengo 23 años y las pecas no me ayudan mucho.

-Siento por lo que tuviste que pasar abajo. Hay muchos mercenarios que son simplemente basura, entra a la ducha y date un baño, iré a traer algo de comida y ropa para ti. - El hombre parecía un poco inseguro, pero entro al baño. En eso volví a bajar y le dije al dueño que me diera dos platos de comida. Luego para su ropa vi al tipo al que le compre al rubio y me le acerque.

Se miraba un poco pálido y con miedo porque me reconoció por mi cartel de se busca. -quítate la ropa.

El me miraba en shock mientras le di una mirada en blanco. Estaba a punto de replicarme, seguramente para negarse cuando volví a hablar. - dámela en menos de un minuto o te corto la garganta y luego te la quito.

Y eso fue suficiente. Rápidamente se desnudo y me entrego sus pertenencias, las tome y me fui, pero antes deje una pequeña amenaza. -Quédate a dormir en este lugar y te voy a matar mientras duermes.

El chico y su grupo rápidamente pagaron y huyeron del lugar, preferían dormir en su carruaje que despertar la furia de uno de los mercenarios más reconocidos.

La comida ya estaba lista así que tomé los dos platos y subí de nuevo. Al momento de abrir la puerta el rubio iba saliendo del baño.

-Ten un poco de ropa, se lo quite al bastardo que te trajo aquí, pero es mejor que nada. El rubio asintió mientras volvía a entrar al baño para cambiarse.

Cuando salió le dedique una media sonrisa, si, esto le quedaba mejor que los trapos con los que los estúpidos lo tenían. Le hice una señal para que se sentara en la mesa mientras me miraba inseguro, pero se sentó y empezó a comer conmigo.

Cuando terminamos de comer el rubio se levantó y me trajo rápidamente mi capa para devolvérmela. -Gracias yoi

Era la primera vez que hablaba y sentí que una sonrisa tiraba de mis labios. - No hay problema, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Marco.

-Bueno Marco, me llamo Ace. - Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba a punto de hablar más cuando el rubio bostezo y me daba una mirada avergonzada mientras se formaba un pequeño rubor rosado en sus mejillas.

Lo tomé por los hombros y lo llevé a la cama, sentí como se puso rígido. Rápidamente lo recosté y puse la manta encima de el para taparlo. - Duerme un poco Marco, yo dormiré en la silla.

El rubio me miro un poco conmocionado y antes de poder alejarme tomo mi mano. Yo voltee a verlo con una mirada interrogante mientras simplemente susurro. -No te vayas... - al hombre se le quebró la voz y sentí como crecía un instinto sobreprotector, apreté su mano y vi en sus ojos azules que empezaban a llenarse de realización al darse cuenta de lo que me pidió. Rápidamente soltó mi mano mientras se tapaba la cara con la sabana. 

– Lo siento yoi. - Yo simplemente acerque la silla a la par de la cama y saque su mano de las mantas y la sostuve.

-No me iré a ningún lado, solo descansa un poco. - Vi como una lágrima salía de sus ojos antes de asentir y quedarse dormido aferrándose a mi mano.


	3. Sentimientos reprimidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin termine de arreglar este capitulo xd
> 
> Se que no muchos lo leen pero :( para las pocas personas que les interesa aquí esta el siguiente cap ;)

\---POV ACE---  
Me desperté y noté como Marco seguía dormido, no había soltado mi mano toda la noche. Se miraba un poco adorable.

De seguro tuvo que pasar por mucho siendo un esclavo. Solté su mano y decidí bañarme. Estaba pensando en que debería hacer con el rubio. De seguro tiene familia a la que regresar así que lo mejor sería darle algo de dinero y devolverle su libertad. Podría comprarle un caballo para que pueda transportarse a donde quiera. Yo solo tengo un caballo negro con el que viajo, mi Striker.

Termine de bañarme y me seque con una toalla antes de envolverla en mi cintura y salir. El rubio seguía dormido.

Volví a ponerme mi ropa obviando mi capa en lo que esperaba a que Marco despertara. Unos treinta minutos después el rubio empezó a moverse, estaba despertando.  
Cuando abrió los ojos parecía un poco confundido de porque estaba durmiendo en una cama. Eso me molesto demasiado ¿hace cuánto que no dormía cómodamente? Luego pareció recordar lo que paso ayer y sus ojos empezaron a vagar libremente por la habitación buscando algo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-Buenos días. Estaba esperando a que despertaras, vamos a desayunar algo. -El rubio me miro confundido por un momento antes de asentir, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando habló.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? - Su voz salió tan quebrada y me volteé con una mirada preocupada. Se notaba que hace mucho que nadie lo cuidaba y me dolía verlo así. El no parece ser un esclavo, tiene un cuerpo bien formado probablemente de un arduo entrenamiento y también puedo sentir una magia inusual en él, pero siento que es frenada por algo que no puedo indicar que es.

Extendí mi mano en una invitación a que la tomara por un momento el rubio dudo, pero extendió su mano y le di un pequeño apretón mientras le sonreí de forma tranquilizante. – porque nadie merece perder su libertad. Es lo más importante para mí, si puedo liberar a alguien por supuesto lo haría sin importar el precio.

Marco parecía un poco sorprendido por mi respuesta yo entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y lo saque de la habitación y bajamos al primer piso.

Le pedí al encargado del lugar dos desayunos y los empezó a preparar mientras me senté con el rubio en otra mesa. Marco se miraba tenso y un poco asustado viendo constantemente a su alrededor. – Si buscas a las personas que te trajeron ayer no te preocupes, ayer después de quitarle la ropa a uno les dije que se fueran o los iba a matar, ya no están aquí.

Nos sirvieron nuestros platos, pero el encargado antes de retirarse me dio unos sobres, yo los tomé y le di las gracias. Marco me miraba con un poco de curiosidad, pero desvió su atención a su comida.

Abrí los sobres, son solicitudes. Todas las solicitudes de trabajos son enviadas a las distintas bases de los mercenarios en todo el territorio y decidimos si aceptar o no dependiendo de la dificultad.

El rubio parecía curioso, pero también aprensivo de preguntar así que decidí empezar a hablar. - son solicitudes. Siempre en las bases se distribuyen a los mercenarios que llegan por si están interesados. -Marco asintió con la cabeza entendiendo.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo yoi? -Dijo un poco tímidamente como si esperara a que rechazara su pregunta.

-Seguro. - Mencione tranquilamente mientras comía.

\- ¿Por qué los mercenarios de ayer parecían tenerte tanto miedo? 

Tararee mientras me levantaba de la mesa y buscaba en el tablero donde había varios carteles de “se busca”. Encontré el mío, lo tome, regrese a la mesa y se lo extendí a Marco.

El rubio lo tomo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -Eres uno de los mercenarios más buscados yoi.

Solté una pequeña risita mientras asentía. - Algo así, mi trabajo me mantiene viajando constantemente y solo acepto solicitudes con precios demasiado grandes, por eso tenía dinero suficiente como para comprarte de los otros idiotas, claro no es fácil. Los mercenarios más fuertes trabajamos de manera independiente, no en grupo por lo que los riesgos se extienden más.

Marco asintió entendiendo, luego me miro de manera insegura antes de preguntar. - ¿Cuánto te tienen que pagar para hacer un trabajo?

Me sentía un poco sorprendido por la pregunta. El hombre no puede estar preguntando porque este interesado en contratarme ¿verdad?

-mmmh, depende de en qué consiste la solicitud, pero no suelo tomar trabajos debajo de 1 billón ¿por qué? 

Vi como su cara decayó un poco y me pregunté en mi mente porque mostró interés para contratar a un mercenario.

-Entiendo… y tu… ¿me dejaras libre yoi?

-Si, no tengo motivos para mantenerte como un esclavo. Puedes ser libre si lo deseas. - Dije de manera tranquila, no lo obligaría a quedarse conmigo, si tiene un hogar que regrese a él.

-Gracias yoi

-Pero no te puedes ir aun, tienes que arreglar las cosas para tu viaje y conseguir un caballo preferiblemente para poder viajar en estas tierras. Marco simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

El rubio se quedó conmigo tres semanas mientras conseguía mapas y le mostraba nuestra ubicación, así como rutas, me dijo que quería regresar a las tierras de Moby Dick, nosotros nos encontrábamos en Raftel, era un camino muy largo el que debería de tomar que tardaría entre 2 a 3 semanas.

Deje que Marco durmiera en la misma habitación que alquile el primer día, me dejo que compartiéramos la cama. Podía notar como a veces se movía inquieto mientras dormía, a veces despertaba desorientado y confundido.

La última noche que pasaríamos en la base algo fue diferente.

Sentí como detrás mío el rubio estaba temblando mas fuertemente que en las ultimas ocasiones de los días anteriores y no se calmaba. Giré para verlo directamente y vi como estaba llorando mientras agarraba fuertemente las sábanas a su alrededor.

-¿Marco? Hey, despierta.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el rubio me empujo fuertemente y caí en el frio piso de madera arrastrando las sábanas conmigo.

El ruido probablemente lo saco de su trance porque cuando me levante me dio una mirada avergonzada. -Lo siento yoi

Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama. -No hay problema – Dije casi como un susurro. - ¿estás bien?

Marco se estaba abrazando a si mismo clavándose las uñas hasta el punto de sacarse sangre. Extendí mi mano y tomé la suya mientras entrelazaba los dedos para que dejara de hacer eso.

-Estoy bien. Lo siento, te desperté.

-Eso no importa Marco, mañana empieza tu viaje, deberías dormir más. Puedes quedarte con la cama ahora, dormiré en la silla.

Cuando me iba a levantar sentí como sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de mi brazo. -No… quédate por favor yoi.

No me gustaba verlo así, como si estuviera destrozado. 

Me recosté nuevamente y sentí el impulso de abrazarlo, así que lo hice. Sentí como se tensaba en mis brazos hasta que se quedo dormido. 

Verlo con el semblante tranquilo me dio una indescriptible tranquilidad y satisfacción, me hizo darme cuenta que me gustaba el rubio y eso no es bueno, no puedo viajar con él, los D hemos intentado mantener el perfil bajo durante años y es un secreto bien guardado que nuestra sangre sigue viva. No puedo ser egoísta y viajar con él, no puedo establecerme en ningún lugar, simplemente no es seguro.

Sentí como mi corazón se apretaba dolorosamente ante la idea de no volver a verlo. Pero es lo mejor.

\---POV MARCO---

Me desperté sintiendo una respiración constante muy cerca mío. Cuando abrí los ojos vi el pecho de Ace y no pude evitar sonreír.  
El pecoso en serio era único. Tenia una belleza que nunca había visto en ningún hombre, además de una actitud salvaje e indomable que no se sometería ante nada y nadie. Tan libre, tan feroz, tan especial.

No pude evitar enamorarme de él.

Pero esto nunca funcionaria. Es imposible que alguien como él se fije en mí, alguien que fue un esclavo. Se que no valgo nada, todos mis antiguos dueños se encargaron de recordármelo, Ace puede conseguir algo mejor, alguien que valga la pena no alguien destrozado.

Pero incluso sabiendo esto no podía evitar ser egoísta. Lo quería para mí, quería que el me aceptara también. Ahora empezare mi camino de regreso a mi familia, es la última vez que lo veré. Antes de poder reconsiderar mis acciones me acerqué y le di un beso.

Fue a penas un roce, pero, sabía que sería el único que tendríamos. Para mi suerte Ace no se despertó, me acurruque de nuevo en sus brazos antes de susurrar las palabras que tanto había querido decir todos estos días. -Te amo yoi

\---POV ACE---

Era el momento del adiós. Conseguimos un caballo a un buen precio y ya lo habíamos cargado con las provisiones para su viaje.

Soy muy malo con las despedidas, más con alguien que se ha instalado en mi corazón a pesar de conocerlo en tan poco tiempo.

-Bueno, este es nuestro adiós. Te deseo suerte Marco.

El rubio volteo a verme con sus hermosos ojos azules. La primera vez que nos conocimos sus ojos estaban apagados, fríos, pero ahora brillaban como una hermosa luz, estaba recuperando su espíritu. Sin decir nada se acercó a mí, y me dio un abrazo.

Sentí que el corazón quería salir de mi pecho. Joder solo con un simple abrazo es capaz de hacerme sentir ansioso y nervioso.

-Ace, estoy en deuda contigo. Gracias por todo.

Sentí que quería detenerlo, protestar para que no fuera solo, para ir con el… para decirle como me siento. Me mordí la lengua antes de que alguna de esas frases saliera de mi boca. -Ten buen viaje

Y sin más el rubio partió. Pero una inquietud se instaló en mi corazón, como si sintiera que algo malo podría pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy muy dramática lo se xd pero no puedo evitarlo.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap es mas corto... No estaba muy segura sobre este capitulo no se jajaja algo no me convencía pero no sabia exactamente el que... pero decidí publicarlo porque igual tampoco es que me desagrade lo que escribí.
> 
> Díganme lo que piensan en los comentarios ;D

Habían pasado un poco mas de dos semanas desde que me separe de Marco, pero seguía preocupado. Esta angustia simplemente no desaparecía.

No aguanto más.

Tome mi Den Den Mushi y llame a mi hermano. - Hey Ace ¿Qué pasa? 

-Sabo, necesito que recolectes información de alguien y su familia. Tengo un mal presentimiento que simplemente no se borra.

Sabo al ser el segundo al mando del ejército revolucionario podría recolectar información rápidamente. Mi hermano me dijo que averiguaría lo que pudiera y no tuve que esperar mucho. A los dos días se comunicó conmigo de nuevo dándome la información que necesitaba. Primero me sorprendí que Marco era en realidad el comandante de la primera división del clan de Barbablanca. Ese clan era extremadamente poderoso hace solo unos años, pero luego todos desaparecieron y nadie sabe exactamente dónde están ni que fue de ellos.

Empecé a leer toda la información de su clan y descubrí que hace aproximadamente dos años desaparecieron según el ojo público y un hombre que se hace llamar Barbanegra tomo el control de todas sus tierras llevándolas a su perdición. Sus territorios están plagados de sufrimiento y agonía.

Pero encontré algo que llamo mi atención. Barbanegra antes era conocido como Marshall Teach… Marshall, pero eso no puede ser posible ¿verdad? ¿un descendiente de los Marshall D. esta vivo?

Recordé la inquietante magia que había en el rubio. Si de verdad Barbanegra era uno de esos descendientes tendría sentido el porque la magia de Marco se sentía tan extraña.

Por lo que Sabo pudo recopilar, Teach era parte del clan antes que todos desaparecieran y el tomara al control. Ese falso D tiene a la familia de Marco. Joder… el rubio no sobrevivirá.

No, no puedo permitir que el rubio muera, el primer día que lo conocí, sus ojos apagados, fueron obra de ese bastardo. Marco ha de saber el paradero de su familia, tienen que seguir vivos, se es bien conocido entre los D que la magia de los Marshall consume la de otros seres mágicos y magos.

Rápidamente le informé a Sabo la situación y decidí hacer otras llamadas. Incluso si revelo que la línea Gol D sigue viva ningún D dejaría que los Marshall siguieran esparciendo sufrimiento. Si usaba mi magia de viento podría viajar más rápido y alcanzar a Marco, solo espero que siga bien cuando llegue a su lado.

\---POV MARCO---

Estaba nervioso.

Tenía que salvar a mi familia, sé que siguen vivos lo sé. Teach va a utilizar su poder mágico para el mismo. De seguro han sufrido estos dos años en los que no he estado, preguntándose donde estaría, así como yo con ellos.

Mi magia ha estado sellada desde hace mucho y sé que no soy rival para Teach con mis poderes sellados. Pero no puedo huir, tengo que intentar todo lo que este a mi alcance o morir en el intento.

Ace. 

Lo extraño. Sentí como una sonrisa tiraba de mis labios, quisiera verlo una vez más, volver a dormir con el sosteniéndome y dándome el consuelo que me hizo falta tanto tiempo… pero es un mercenario y uno de los más famosos, no viajaría conmigo ni dejaría su libertad atrás por mí.

Atesora su libertad más que nada. No lo puedo arrastrar a mi lio, además que no tengo ni cerca de la cantidad de dinero para poder contratarlo y no quiero aprovecharme de su buen corazón y pelear contra un D es completamente peligroso… ningún mercenario ni, aunque le ofreciera todo el dinero del mundo aceptaría una solicitud como esta. Es caminar hacia la muerte.

Sentí un ligero cambio en la atmósfera a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba entrando en las tierras del Moby Dick. Mi corazón se encogió con dolor, lo que eran antes aldeas rodeadas de hermosos bosques estaban desiertos, quemados hasta los cimientos.

Aunque muera no huiré.

\---En el palacio central del Moby Dick---

Barbablanca y sus hijos habían sido llevados esposados a la sala del trono del palacio. A cada uno lo habían colocado a lo largo de las paredes como entretenimiento mientras Teach y sus aliados hablaban de todo y nada y de vez en cuando se levantaban para golpear y humillar a alguno de ellos.

Mientras se reían Burguess entro rápidamente.

-Jefe, traigo noticias de las fronteras. Menciono un poco aturdido por lo que sea que vio.

\- Zehahahahaha ¿Qué pasa Burguess?

-El primer comandante regreso. -Todos se quedaron en silencio abruptamente. Todos los prisioneros levantaron la cabeza y vieron a Burguess con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Cómo logro Marco escapar? Habían pasado dos años, llegaron a pensar incluso que estaba muerto. 

Les alegraba saber que estaba vivo y libre pero no quería que volvieran por ellos. No tenía oportunidad en la batalla… debería irse, abandonarlos… pero el rubio de seguro no tiene el corazón para simplemente irse.

-Oh así que Marco logro escapar… bien que venga. Si quiere más sufrimiento se lo daremos… y tengo una idea para eso. - Menciono Teach sonriendo con suficiencia.  
Todos los prisioneros tenían miedo. Querían que Marco huyera, pero eso no pasaría… el rubio decidió su destino.

-Zehahahaha prepara la plataforma de ejecución y lleva a todos los prisioneros ahí… mataremos a cada uno enfrente de Marco sin que él pueda defenderlos.


	5. Chapter 5

Marco se encontraba cerca del palacio cuando una explosión de oscuridad bloqueo su paso por un momento.

-Zehahahaha ¡excomandante Marco! Que gran sorpresa que decidieras visitar. La oscuridad se disipo y en la plataforma de ejecución pudo ver a Teach con su familia encadenada a la madera de la plataforma. No, no, no esto no puede pasar.

Marco corrió rápidamente con su espada a intentar alcanzar a su familia. Todos lo miraban con sorpresa y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el rubio se esforzaba al máximo, pero los aliados de Barbanegra se interponían en su camino. No podría ganarles a todos.

Había herido a varios, pero Augur el francotirador le dio un disparo a la pierna a Marco. La bala era de kairoseki y el rubio sintió como su fuerza era drenada y su magia sellada también no ayudo. Cayó al piso de rodillas, intento ponerse de pie de nuevo pero su cuerpo simplemente se volvía a rendir. Todos los aliados de Barbanegra empezaron a reírse y burlarse de él.

-Zehahahahaha ¿a qué vino excomandante? ¿a ver a su familia morir? Bien, cumpliré tu deseo.

Marco se sentía tan débil y patético, seguía intentando ponerse de pie, aunque seguía cayendo. Luego vio como Teach conjuraba una lanza de oscuridad y apuntaba directamente al corazón de su padre.

-¡POPS! -Grito desesperadamente. No podía hacer nada para detener esto. Su padre lo miraba con resignación.

-Hijo, lamento no haberte cuidado, que tengas que ver esto. Te quiero Marco eres mi hijo y siempre lo serás.

-Zehahahaha ¡muere proclamando tu estúpido amor anciano! - Todos los que miraban la escena lloraban y gritaban desesperadamente porque no lo mataran.

Cuando Teach estaba a punto de atravesar el corazón de Barbablanca hubo un fuerte estallido en el aire, y todos los aliados de Teach cayeron desmayados al suelo. Todos estaban atónitos ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Barbanegra casi se desmaya y dio unos tropezones mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Solo los D controlan el Haki del conquistador y soy el último de ellos! - Dijo entre jadeos.

¿solo los D? 

Luego alrededor de Marco el viento se arremolino a su alrededor cubriéndolo. El rubio sintió como alguien lo levantaba y lo sostenía entre sus brazos en el centro de todo ese viento.

\- ¿El ultimo? Por lo visto te crees demasiado, bastardo. -Dijo una voz que Marco reconoció perfectamente bien.

El viento se disipo y se mostró a Ace sosteniendo a Marco en sus brazos.

\- ¿ACE? Pero…. Tu… ¿eres un D? pegunto el rubio en estado de shock.

\- ¡No importa que seas un D! ¡el viento no puede hacer nada en contra de la oscuridad! -Dijo Barbanegra sonriendo.

Ace le devolvió la sonrisa. Vio como la magia oscura mantenía en su lugar a la familia de Marco y levantando la mano soltó pequeñas bolitas verdes que se acercaron a la magia oscura y con un chasquido las bolitas se prendieron fuego quemando la oscuridad. Rápidamente uso su viento para cubrir a toda la familia de Marco y moverla detrás de ellos. Se miraban conmocionados por lo que acaba de pasar mientras que Teach tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Lo lamento parece que no me presente, Portgas D Ace es mi nombre heredado de mi madre, pero mi nombre de nacimiento es Gol D Ace. - Dijo el mercenario con suficiencia.

Todos los presentes lo miraron en estado de shock. ¿Es un descendiente de dos D?

Ace volteo a ver a Marco mostrándole un puchero. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste estúpido? Si hubieras mencionado que pelearías contra un Marshall D con gusto vendría a pelear.  
Marco simplemente lo miro conmocionado. - ¿y yo como sabría que eres un D? respondió un poco sin aliento mientras el pecoso simplemente se reía.

Ace volteo a ver a la familia de Marco que simplemente miraban la escena atónitos. – Hola me llamo Ace, los librare de esas esposas… ya deberían de venir con las llaves.  
Antes que alguien pudiera preguntar a que se refería hubo una gran explosión en el palacio y un chico con sombrero de paja y una cicatriz en el ojo se estiro de una manera inhumana y llego donde nos encontrábamos.

-ACEEEE Aquí esta lo que me pediste. - Menciono mientras sacaba las llaves de las esposas de la familia de Marco. - HOLA ¿tú eres Marco? En serio tienes el peinado en forma de piña… Ace me hablo de ti shishishishi me llamo Luffy, Monkey D Luffy.

¿otro D? 

Teach estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando un círculo apareció alrededor de todos y se quedó inmóvil, aunque intentaba moverse, y llego un hombre alto de cabello negro con ojeras remarcadas caminando desde la pared destruida del palacio de donde había salido Luffy.

-Luffy-ya, no deberías de destruir todo lo que está a tu alcance. - Menciono el hombre poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Teach estaba sorprendido por este tipo de magia. - Tu… ¿Quién eres? - Dijo un poco sin aliento mientras intentaba moverse, aunque sea un centímetro, pero era imposible.

El hombre simplemente lo ignoro mientras Luffy gritaba. -TORAOOOO ¡que lento! -Mientras se reía, tenía una actitud muy despreocupada.

-Llámame por mi nombre mocoso. -Mencionó poniendo los ojos en blanco con exasperación

-Marco, él es Trafalgar D Water Law. -El hombre simplemente le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano y se acercó al pecoso. - Ace-ya, puedo ver que la magia de ellos esta sellada por el poder de la oscuridad, tu deberías ser capaz de liberarlos. – Law volvió a crear un círculo azulado y con un movimiento de espada saco la bala de la pierna de Marco son siquiera tocarlo. El pecoso asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a marco y posando la mano en su pecho el fuego empezó a salir. No lo quemaba, era una extraña sensación de estar cálido por dentro. Pronto sintió como las ataduras se soltaban dejando su magia correr libremente por sus venas.

Un fuego azul empezó a arder fuertemente, antes que se apagara mostrando a Marco de nuevo.

El rubio abrazo a Ace rápidamente. -Gracias yoi, me encargare del bastardo en lo que liberas a todos de esa magia oscura. El pecoso asintió y Marco se transformó en un fénix, atacando directamente a Teach.

-¡WHOA! ¡ACE, ES UN PAJARO! ¿PODEMOS COMERLO? -Dijo Luffy completamente emocionado y babeando ante la idea de comer.

El pecoso simplemente se rio entre dientes mientras despeinaba al menor. -Nop, Marco es un amigo, ve a ayudarlo, Traffy y yo liberaremos a el resto de sus esposas y la magia oscura.

-NO ME LLAMO TRAFFY.

Luffy asintió y se unió a Marco a la batalla.

Ace se acercó a la familia de Marco que se miraba sorprendida. Law se encargó rápidamente de quitar las esposas y Ace quemo la oscuridad que aprisionaba y consumía su propia magia.

Cuando termino todos los Barbablanca se levantaron y se miraban completamente felices. El hombre más grande de todos hablo, Ace supuso que era el líder. -Gracias muchacho, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero será luego de matar a esos bastardos. ¡TODOS, VAMOS A APOYAR A MARCO!

Gritos de acuerdo se escucharon antes que todos arremetieran contra Teach. 

Ace y Law se unieron también. Luffy y Marco habían logrado herir a Teach mientras que sus aliados ya habían recobrado el conocimiento, pero fueron atacados por los Barbablancas con Law como apoyo.

Ace vio como Luffy había logrado enrollar el Brazo de Teach y lo había quebrado, mientras que Marco caía en picada del cielo y con sus garras desgarro una de las piernas de Barbanegra. Se convirtió en fuego para llegar más rápido y antes que Teach pudiera alcanzarlos a ambos con su magia oscura, quemo su magia y con el puño cubierto de fuego lo atravesó hasta llegar a su corazón, quemando toda su magia desde el centro y sus órganos para que muriera.

El campo de batalla cayo en silencio cuando Teach pronuncio sus últimas palabras. -Es-stupido… los del gobierno mundial sabrán que siguen v-vi-vivos… ¿valió la pena? Condenar de nu-n-uevo a toda la línea de sangre de los D ¿solo por un hombre? Serás el responsable de la erradicación de los reinos an-ntiguos.

El pecoso sonrió con suficiencia antes de decir. -Por eso no eres un D, nuestra voluntad no perece, nuestros sueños no se esfuman, y actuamos en lo que creemos correcto. Nunca me arrepentiría por ayudar a un hombre de buen corazón, de buena alma y espíritu. 

Y con eso Marshall D Teach murió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, lo mate muy rápido xd   
> Pero no merece ni existir >:v
> 
> ya casi termino esta historia y es muy triste :( pero bueno espero que les guste el cap y gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

\--POV ACE-- 

La batalla termino, todos los aliados de Barbanegra fueron ejecutados por las manos de los Barbablancas. Me aparte un poco para darles su privacidad a Marco y su familia. No se habían visto en mucho tiempo… todos estaban abrazándose, contentos de volver a reunirse y ser libres de nuevo. Sentí como se formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro. Sip, valió la pena todo esto solo para ver un momento tan especial como este.

-ACEEEEEEE. - Puse los ojos en blanco simplemente preparándome para lo que venía. Luffy salto hacia mí a toda velocidad hasta tirarnos al piso y salir rodando. -TE EXTRAÑE. NO TE HE VISTO EN MUUUUCHOOO TIEMPO.

Me incorpore mientras mi hermano menor se aferraba a un costado de mi cuerpo sin la intención de dejarme ir. Le devolví el abrazo mientras le daba una mirada con cariño. -Yo también te extrañe estúpido hermanito.

Luego, Law se acercó a Marco y su familia. -Marco-ya, soy médico… así que vamos, todos están heridos, ya habrá tiempo para que todos hablen.

-Traffy, eres malo… déjalos disfrutar su tiempo.

-SI TORAO.

Law simplemente siguió ignorándonos mientras seguía hablando más con la familia del rubio para examinar sus heridas.

-TRAFFY… PONME ATENCIÓN~ no te he visto en añooooos.

-Y hubiera estado más años sin verte si es necesario.

-Torao… tengo hambre, cocíname carne… ¡QUIERO CARNE~!

-¡Siiiii! ¡Traffy comida!

-Toraooooo… todo el camino aquí te pedí carne~ dame carne~

-Traffy~

-YA CALLENSE MALDITA SEA, LES COCINARE CARNE, PERO LUEGO. 

-Joder, sigues tan sensible como siempre Traffy. Solo te pedimos carne… no que borraras alguna base del gobierno… deberías conseguir pareja, quizá se te baja el estrés.

-¡SUFICIENTE! Law empezó a perseguirnos con espada en mano para cortarnos, mientras Luffy y yo simplemente corríamos y reíamos. 

\--POV MARCO.--

Deje salir una risa divertida mientras miraba la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente mío. Ace y su hermano corrían esquivando a Law que intentaba vengarse. Le recordó a su propia familia.

\- ¿siempre son así? - Me pregunto Thatch mientras se miraba divertido por lo que ocurría.

-No lo sé yoi. Solo conocía a Ace… es la primera vez que veo a los otros dos.

-Hijo, cuéntame… ¿cómo conociste a un heredero de los D?

Sentí que mi sonrisa se desvanecía mientras empecé a relatar lo que paso ese día, en cómo me estaban vendiendo y como Ace me salvo, en cómo me trato y me ayudo para poder ser libre y volver a mi hogar.

-mmmh. Así que eso ocurrió. Bueno puedo entender porque Ace se expuso a revelar su secreto. -Una voz desconocida interrumpió la conversación y todos nos volteamos rápidamente a ver quién había hablado con armas en mano.

Había un hombre alto, con cabello negro, un gran bigote y una sonrisa que se extendía todo lo posible. Antes que alguien pudiera hablar Ace paso corriendo directamente al hombre mientras lo abrazaba. ¿Ace lo conocía?

-¡Papá! Viniste tarde viejo, ya se acabó la diversión. - Dijo antes de soltarse del abrazo y esconderse detrás de él. -Traffy está siendo violento de nuevo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. ¿Había otro Gol D?

Luego una hermosa mujer con un cabello rosado pálido y mejillas llenas de pecas apareció caminando detrás del padre de Ace. - Cariño, escuche cuando provocaron a Law. Deja de molestarlo en cada oportunidad hijo.

Luego de la conmoción inicial Law los llevo al interior del palacio donde en la enfermería se encargó de curar a cada uno del clan de Barbablanca. Luego de tratar sus heridas toda la familia se reunió y me preguntaron qué había pasado en los dos años que no estuve. Les conté todo lo que paso desde que me vi obligado a dejarlos. Los D nos dieron nuestro propio espacio para ponernos al día con todo lo de dos años. Y no podría estar más agradecido con ellos. Con el transcurso de los días empezaron a aparecer mas Ds como el abuelo de Luffy Garp, su padre Dragon y el otro hermano de Ace, Sabo.

Sabo no era un D, pero lo adoptaron como uno de ellos.

Todos queríamos agradecerles a los D que nos ayudaron, pero no teníamos nada que ofrecer, las tierras estaban en ruinas, destruidas y probablemente pasarían varios años antes que pudiéramos restaurarla. Los D´s parecieron entender lo que pasaba con las tierras.

-No se preocupen por eso. Dijo Roger, el padre de Ace. -Podemos ayudar con eso.

Todos lo miramos con un poco de sorpresa ¿Cómo pensaban arreglar algo como esto? Pero antes que alguien pudiera preguntar, Dragon se acercó.

Ace, Roger, Rouge y Dragon se pararon en las tierras muertas. Luego Dragon empezó a cambiar el clima mientras provocaba una lluvia… pero no era agua normal, pudimos observar como la tierra negra y corrompida empezaba a adquirir un tono más natural, Rouge invoco una ráfaga de viento que alejo las partículas muertas y la oscuridad que permanecía en el lugar y finalmente Roger y Ace utilizaron algo llamado “Despertar” que despejo los cielos dando una brisa cálida y se podía observar el sol.

Empezó a salir unas pequeñas raíces del suelo, formando una pequeña planta. Todos estábamos atónitos… se podrían necesitar años para regenerar la tierra fértil ¿y ellos lo hicieron en unos minutos?

Los días siguieron con normalidad, intentando reparar los daños de estos dos años mientras los D se quedaron a apoyarnos. En el fondo estaba preocupado ¿si el gobierno volvía a cazarlos? Seria completamente mi culpa. 

No he hablado correctamente con Ace.

Luego de unos meses cuando ya se había restaurado una buena parte de nuestras tierras, se construyeron hogares y el lugar volvió a ser habitable se organizo una fiesta en el palacio.

También era una fiesta de despedida. Los D se irían al día siguiente.

No quiero que Ace se vaya. Quiero que se quede aquí, conmigo… pero no lo puedo obligar.

En medio de la fiesta pude ver a lo lejos a Ace, estaba payaseando con sus dos hermanos mientras intentaban de irritar a Law.

Roger, Rouge, Garp y Dragon estaban bebiendo alcohol en un grupo mas apartado. Mi padre había entablado una buena amistad con el padre de Ace. Incluso habían llegado a tener enfrentamientos amistosos y siempre terminaban empatando.

-Sabes, si te gusta deberías decirle.

Casi dejo caer el vaso que sostenía entre mis manos. -No tengo idea de que estas hablando Izou.

Mi hermano solo levanto una ceja y me vio con una expresión que claramente decía “¿me quieres mentir a mí?”. -Por favor Marco he visto como te lo comes con los ojos cada oportunidad que has tenido todos estos meses.

-Todos lo hemos notado Marco. -Una nueva voz habló. Maldita sea Thatch.

-Queremos verte feliz hijo. -Joder, incluso Papá.

Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo antes de hablar suavemente casi como un susurro. - ¿Por qué querría a alguien como yo? -Cada palabra soltando mucho asco.

Todos me miraron preocupados, hasta que Pops habló. – El muchacho arriesgo todo por ti hijo, estoy seguro que le importas, además ¿Quién no te querría? Eres mi hijo, te crie, vales completamente la pena… no actúes como si no significaras nada.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-Solo inténtalo Marco. -Dijo Thatch. – Ellos se van mañana y quizá nunca lo vuelvas a ver, ¿quieres quedarte con ese arrepentimiento?

Me quede callado. No sabía que decir, por supuesto quería decirle, aunque fuera una vez lo que siento… pero su rechazo me partiría en dos.

Voltee a ver donde se encontraba Ace en la fiesta. ¿Podría tener el valor suficiente como para decirle lo que siento?


	7. Chapter 7

\---POV ACE---

Mañana nos vamos, y no quiero irme.

\- ¡Ace! ¡No estas comiendo tu carneeee! ¡¿me lo puedo quedar?! – Pregunto Luffy mientras me quitaba mi comida del plato.

\- ¡Oye idiota no dije que sí! – Le dije mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza antes de recuperar mi carne. – Nunca comparto mi carne ¡tonto! – Mencione mientras comía mi carne.

\- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Se que la compartirías con Marco! – Me quede en silencio por un minuto mientras miraba a mi estúpido hermano. - ¿Por qué dice eso? No es cierto.

\- Eres tan tonto ¡Porque te gusta! Por eso compartirías tu carne. -Sentí como me ahogaba con mi propia comida mientras me sonrojaba, se me olvidaba lo perceptivo que es mi hermano a pesar de ser un tonto la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Ace-ya no actúes tan sorprendido. Todos lo sabíamos. -Dijo de Law con una maldita sonrisa burlona que quiero borrar tan desesperadamente.

-¡Si! Yo solo compartiría mi carne con Torao por ejemplo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo donde Sabo y yo volteamos a ver a Luffy con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego vimos a Traffy que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¡¿y como es que yo no me entere de esto?! – dijo Sabo, se levantó junto conmigo ambos con miradas depredadoras casi como si le fuéramos a arrancar la cabeza y nos acercamos a Law que no se miraba para nada sorprendido.

-No veo el problema. Luffy-ya es un adulto. Puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Luffy se levantó y fue a la par de Law para abrazarlo mientras nos daba un puchero. - ¡Ace! ¡Sabo! Déjenlo en paz, es mío.

-¡NO! Luffy suelta a Traffy ¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien tan escalofriante? 

-¡TORAO ES GENIAL Y ME QUIERE!

Pude ver en los ojos de Luffy que hablaba en serio, no iba a ceder en esto. Me cruce de brazos mientras daba pequeños golpes con la punta del pie en el suelo. -Bien… si te lastima dínoslo, lo iremos a matar por ti.

-Ace-ya cuidare mucho de Luffy-ya… pero el problema que no hemos solucionado es tu amor escondido por Marco-ya.

-Si te gusta solo confiesa tu amor Ace. -Sabo se unió. Sentí que se formo un rubor en mi cara.

-¡La piña es genial! Y peleaste por el… es obvio que te gusta.

Me estaba sonrojando cada vez más. – No es asunto de ninguno de ustedes idiotas, además, saben lo peligroso que es que me quede aquí. No puedo hacerlo.

-Tu sabes que si algo pasa vendríamos a ayudarte enseguida hijo. -Solté un chillido para nada masculino cuando la voz de mi papá resonó atrás mío.

-Cariño, si lo amas puedes quedarte aquí, el clan de Barbablanca es fuerte estoy segura que te protegerían. -Incluso mamá dio su opinión de esto.

Antes de que pudiera hablar para negar todos sus pensamientos mamá volvió a hablar. -No nos mientas cariño, todos queremos verte feliz y si quieres establecerte nosotros siempre vendremos a protegerte. – Pude ver detrás de mamá a Garp y a Dragon asintiendo también en acuerdo con lo que dijo.

No supe que decir, solo volteé a ver en dirección del rubio que estaba hablando con su familia.

¿vale la pena arriesgarse?

Asentí torpemente antes de levantarme y dirigirme al rubio.

\--POV MARCO---

-Mira ahí viene… es tu oportunidad. – Dijo Izou mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda y se alejaba al igual que toda mi familia. Traidores.

Vi como Ace se acercaba a mi y eso me puso nervioso. El simplemente me sonrió. -Hola.

-Hola yoi

-No hemos hablado correctamente desde que paso todo esto ¿crees que podríamos ir a un lugar mas apartado de la fiesta?

Me puse nervioso, pero sabía que sería la mejor oportunidad para hablar a solas con él. Asentí y lo guie a lo que era mi habitación, así nadie llegaría a interrumpirnos, y si me rechaza por lo menos nadie lo presenciaría.

Llegamos y cuando cerré la puerta caminé al centro de la habitación. – Primero quería agradecerte yoi. -Dije mientras me inclinaba respetuosamente y seguía hablando. -No tenías la obligación de ayudarme y aun así lo hiciste, aunque no tenga nada que ofrecerte.

Ace se acercó a mí, tomo mi barbilla para que volviera a estar con la cabeza en alto y me dio un abrazo. – No te preocupes Marco. Recuperaste todo lo que tenías antes… no es necesario que nos pagues nada. Nosotros elegimos nuestras propias batallas… y no me arrepiento de haber participado en esta. – Le devolví el abrazo, me sentía tan en paz así. Esta es mi última oportunidad.

-Ace, se que eres un hombre libre y que te gustan tus aventuras, pero… Me gustas.

Sentí que los brazos a mi alrededor se tensaron… esto fue una mala idea. Me solté del abrazo y me negué a encontrarme con su mirada mientras caminaba a la puerta. – No importa yoi, sé que probablemente no puedes corresponderme, pero quería decirlo, aunque sea una vez.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta una mano sostuvo mi brazo. -Ni siquiera me dejaste hablar. 

Permanecí en silencio y no me atreví a voltear a verlo. Tenia miedo de ver asco u odio.

-Tú también me gustas. – Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Ace me dio la vuelta para vernos correctamente y me dio un beso.

Sus labios moviéndose contra los míos es la mejor sensación que he sentido en toda mi vida. Yo soy un poco más alto que el pecoso, así que Ace envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura mientras que puse los míos en sus hombros, mis dedos enredándose en el cabello rebelde azabache.

Ace me presiono contra la puerta mientras seguía besándome, hasta que sentí la punta de su lengua lamiendo mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Yo sin dudar abrí mi boca dándole la bienvenida a la lengua de Ace con la mía. Ambos rompimos el beso con un gemido cuando sentimos nuestras dos longitudes frotándose incluso bajo la ropa.

El mercenario enterró su rostro en mi cuello con una risita baja y pregunto. - ¿Por qué siquiera pensaste que te rechazaría?

\- ¿Por qué me querrías? Estoy sucio Ace, he sido utilizado como juguete por los últimos dos años. Perdí mi valor en ese tiempo. -Y es la verdad, siento tanto asco de mí mismo.

-Detente, no voy a permitir que te denigres de esta manera Marco. -Dijo Ace mientras movió su cabeza de mi cuello para encontrarse con mis ojos, con una mirada seria. -Nada de eso fue tu culpa, no eres menos que nadie… eres impresionante, fuerte, amas a tu familia mas que nada… soy yo quien no te merece, además… -Empezó a darme suaves besos en el cuello mientras yo tiraba mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso. – Debería estar ciego para no ver lo apuesto que eres.

Sentí que gemía, mientras Ace seguía besándome el cuello y desabotonaba mi camisa, jugando con mis pezones en el proceso.

Puse mis manos en la cintura de Ace y empecé a levantar su camisa para quitársela. Maldita sea, es tan jodidamente hermoso. Cuando ambos estábamos sin camisa volvimos a unir nuestros cuerpos en un beso mas desesperado mientras el mercenario me guiaba a la cama en la habitación.

Cuando estábamos al pie de la cama sentí como empezaba a desabrochar mis pantalones que se sentían completamente apretados. Me empujó y caí de espaldas en la cama mientras terminaba de quitarme los pantalones.

Me sentía tan expuesto a él. Tenia varias cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, debido a esos dos años de esclavitud lo que me hizo sentir un poco inquieto ¿y si le da asco? Ace pareció ver mi duda porque solo me dio una suave sonrisa.

Ace se termino de quitar la ropa también y se puso a horcajas sobre mí. Se inclino para darme otro beso, al romperlo junto nuestras frentes mientras me miraba intensamente con esos hermosos ojos plateados. -Te demostrare que las cicatrices no significan nada Marco.

Sentí sus manos acariciar mis costados mientras me besaba el cuello -Te mostrare como me haces sentir incluso con esas marcas en tu piel. -Solo podía gemir mientras dejaba que me hiciera lo que quisiera. Empezó a dejar un rastro húmedo de besos hasta que llego a mi pezón y se concentro en el con su boca mientras que usaba sus dedos en el otro.

-Nnngh Ace. – Acerco una mano a mi boca con una clara indicación. Empecé a lamer los dedos mientras gemía y el seguía jugando con mi pecho. 

Cuando estuvo satisfecho guio su mano a mi entrada e inserto el primer dedo. Empezó a mover su dedo en círculos hasta que pudo insertar el segundo. Sentí un pequeño dolor e incomodidad, pero en eso Ace empezó a acariciar mi longitud para distraerme del dolor.

Luego de meter el tercer dedo ya me había acostumbrado y el dolor había sido reemplazado por placer.

Saco sus dedos y se empezó a acomodar en mi entrada. -Si te duele dímelo y no seguiré ¿de acuerdo?

Sentí que mi corazón se calentaba por su cuidado. Solo sonreí mientras me incliné hacia adelante con mis codos para darle un beso. – Esta bien, quiero sentirte.

Ace me sonrió cálidamente y empezó a entrar en mí. Cuando estuvo completamente adentro dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío abrazándome mientras me besaba y me acariciaba en lo que mi cuerpo se acostumbraba.

-Puedes moverte yoi.

Ace empezó con un movimiento lento, mientras me besaba hasta que empezó a moverse más rápido. De repente sentí una descarga de placer que hizo que rompiera el beso mientras me arqueaba y gemía. Había encontrado mi próstata. Ace sonrió con suficiencia mientras apuntaba a ese punto en específico.

No podía formar palabras de lo bien que me sentía. Solo podía gemir mientras tenia a Ace en mí.

-Marco… estoy cerca. – Ace se miraba tan malditamente sexy con esa mirada llena de lujuria. -Te amo.

Ace con su mano me estaba masturbando y sentí que yo también me acercaba. Cuando volvió a golpear mi próstata no pude contenerme más y vine con un fuerte gemido, apretándome alrededor de Ace. El azabache gimió al mismo tiempo mientras venia adentro mío.

Ace salió lentamente mientas solté un pequeño gemido por sentirme vacío de nuevo. El azabache solo se rio antes de acostarse a la par mía mientras me guiaba a sus brazos para sostenerme en un abrazo.

-Nunca pienses que no te deseo Marco, unas cuantas cicatrices nunca te quitarían el valor ni cambiarían lo que yo veo en ti.

Me sentía tan feliz. Nadie hablo por unos minutos mientras Ace acariciaba mi cabello y yo tenia mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Marco, sabes que es peligroso que me quede… no quiero ponerte en peligro….

Sentí una apuñalada de dolor en el pecho. Por supuesto que Ace no se quedaría

-… pero quiero quedarme.

Levante mi cabeza para verlo directamente a los ojos en estado de shock. El simplemente me sonrió amorosamente.

-Hable con mi familia, y a ellos no les molesta que me establezca. Dijeron que vendrían a defendernos si las cosas se complicaban pero… no quiero imponerme ¿sabes?, si tu familia no quiere que me quede lo entendería, es peligroso mantener a un D cerca pero.-

Antes de que siguiera hablando lo bese, y él lo devolvió.

Cuando nos separamos simplemente sonreí mientras lo volvía a abrazar. -Estaríamos felices de que te quedaras Ace. Todos te queremos y te debemos mucho y yo te amo.

Ace me abrazo con mas fuerza mientras se reía felizmente. – Yo también te amo.


	8. Chapter 8

-POV GENERAL-

Todos estaban afuera del palacio mientras despedían al grupo de los D. Todos diciendo que visitarían en algún momento u otro ya que Ace se quedara en ese lugar.

-ACEEEEEEEE CUANDO VISITE TIENES QUE TENER MUCHA CARNE. – Puse los ojos en blanco mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Luffy. – No grites, te escucho.

-Tu de entre todas las personas para establecerte en un lugar… será mejor que te cuides idiota no quiero tener que venir a salvarte el trasero Ace-ya

-Awwns Traffy yo sé que atravesarías todo el continente por mí. -Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa descarada mientas le guiñaba un ojo.

Sabo se acerco a Marco y su familia. -Les encargo mucho a Ace, es un imán de problemas todo el tiempo. -Dijo mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente.

-¡¿Qué?! Tu atraes la misma cantidad de problemas que yo. -Ace intento darle una patada que esquivo hábilmente y Luffy al ver que estaban peleando se lanzo a ambos y los tres rodaron por el suelo.

-Visitaremos seguido. -Dijo Rouge mientras se reía de la pelea de los tres hermanos jurados.

-Cuiden del chico, si algo ocurre pueden contactarnos. -Menciono Dragon.

Garp y Roger se acercaron a Marco con miradas serias. -Lastima a mi hijo y yo mismo vendré a cortarte la cabeza. – Menciono Roger mientras ponía su cara más intimidante.

-Haz solo una cosa mal y vendré para comer fénix a la barbacoa ¿quedo claro? -Dijo Garp mirando al rubio como si en cualquier momento le iba a arrancar la cabeza.

Antes de que Marco pudiera contestar Ace apareció detrás de Roger y Garp y les dio un cabezazo a ambos. -Dejen de molestarlo.

Roger le dio un puchero. -¡Pero Acey! Déjanos amenazar un poco

-SIIII -Dijo Garp. -Solo es una advertencia.

Ace simplemente suspiro mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Y sin mas todos los D partieron mientras el clan de Barbablanca los despedía.

Edward Newgate volteo a ver a Ace mientras decía alegremente. -Bienvenido a la familia hijo.

Ace solo sonrió mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los de Marco. -Gracias, estoy en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, se termino :"v les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta este ultimo capitulo. Me hace muy feliz la verdad porque fue mi primera historia y nunca me había atrevido a publicar nada porque sinceramente pensé que a nadie le interesaría.  
> pero bueno, gracias por leer hasta el final :)


End file.
